One Year Later
by Tsubasa-CCS
Summary: It's already been a year since Akira left to become King, and Kengo is about to breakdown. Will Kengo return back to his normal, cheerful state, or not?  Rated T for hinted sex.


**Title: **One Year Later  
**Type: **Oneshot  
**Pairing:** AkiKen  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning: **Eh...Kengo wearing glasses and being emo?  
**A/N: **I think a made a few people a bit OC...==  
**Disclaimer: **Monochrome Factor is not mine.

-x-

It's already been one year…

Ever since he disappeared along with Shirogane, Master and Kou-nii…

Ever since he became the King of Rei…

Ever since… he stepped out of my life.

-x-

"Ah, I congratulate you for getting into Q University and into the course you want. May your years in Q University be full of great memories and fun." The deputy headmaster of Q University continued, "Now to pass on to the headmaster of our university."

"Welcome to Q University…" The headmaster drawled on.

Kengo groaned as he continued to watch the headmaster drawl (use a diff word, since you already used this word in the sentence above) on, his words entering in one ear and leaving the next. He closed his eyes, attempting to sleep, only to have Aya who was sitting next to him, whack him on the head.

"Kengo, don't fall asleep now!" Aya whispered, also struggling to keep her eyes open.

"But he keeps going on about the same thing!" Kengo whined quietly.

"Well at least you attended the opening ceremony, if Akira was here, you two would probably wag!" Aya grumbled, suddenly realising that she probably brought 'him' up.

Kengo's facial expression immediately dropped after hearing 'Akira'.

"Why did you leave…" Kengo whispered, his head hanging low.

"Cheer up Kengo!" Aya laughed, trying to cheer Kengo up. "Hey, at least I'm still here!"

Kengo looked up and smiled at Aya.

_That smile is soooooooo fake._

"Thanks Aya." Kengo said before he went back to listening to the boring speech which has been going on for about 10 minutes now.

-x-

_Dear__ Akira,_

_I wonder where you are, what you're up to._

_I'm doing fine here! Aya got into Commerce __whilst__ I'm doing Engineering!_

_You're__ wondering how __an idiot__ like me __managed__ to get into Uni__, aren't you__?_

_Well, I'm not that stupid you know! Aya__ tutored me throughout High School. _

_Akira, is it fun being King? Living in luxury and having __so many__ servants around?_

_I bet you're running away from Shirogane again! Shirogane is a bit tight on work after all._

_Akira… I miss you. It's so boring here now! When are you going to visit me?_

_-Kengo Asamura._

_PS. I lo-_

Kengo immediately scrunched up the letter and threw it in the bin, with other letters he tried to write for Akira. He grumbled in frustration. The dimly lit lamp covering the fact that tears were streaming down his face as he wrote another one.

He looked at his clock next to his bed. 10 o' clock. He had to get to Uni by 6 for his class. Kengo yawned as he headed to his bed, placing his glasses on his desk.

"Akira…" Kengo whispered as he cried himself to sleep, like usual.

-x-

_His back, the strong back which Kengo always __followed__ walked away into the light, his hazelnut __coloured__ hair slowly changing into pure black. His pace slowly quickening as he walked out of Kengo's life._

"_Akira!" Kengo screamed out. His hand reaching out __towards__ darkness. "Akira!"_

"_Kengo!" Aya immediately grabbed Kengo's arm, trying to restrain him as he was trying to reach out __to__ Akira._

"_Akira!" Kengo continued calling out, __tears continuing to flow down his cheeks._

"_Kengo, please!" Aya whispered, tears forming,__ "Please, calm down!"_

_Lulu looked back, tears also falling down from her eyes, her mouth opening, before she was grabbed by Shirogane and was pulled into the light._

_Kou looked at Akira, __who was on the verge of tears__ from Kengo's cries._

"_Akira. Are you sure about this?"_

_Akira looked at Kou and just nodded._

"_AKIRA!"_

Kengo immediately woke up in cold sweat, his heart thumping hard as his gaze wandered about his bedroom.

"It was a dream…" Kengo whispered as he tried to calm himself down.

-x-

"Kengo, when did you start wearing glasses?" Aya said as she stared at Kengo who was smiling back.

"Well I thought it was weird when my vision became fuzzier year by year, so I went to the optometrist." Kengo laughed. "It turned out I'm short-sighted."

"Lies."

Kengo gulped when she saw through his lie.

"Those glasses are fake right?"

Aya continued to stare at Kengo, her eyes scanning him, taking note on how Kengo was changing.

"Kengo, you've changed."

Kengo laughed it off, calling Aya weird before he met her gaze.

She was serious.

"Kengo, you need to confront the fact that Akira is gone!" Aya said, "This is not like you! You're usually so cheerful, never put down by anything! You always face every challenge with a smile! Kengo… face the facts. Akira is gone. He's King now!"

Kengo immediately stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry Aya, but I have to go to my lecture now." Kengo said, his eyes wavering away from Aya. "Sorry."

"Kengo!" Aya shouted as she also stood up, making the people around them look.

Kengo smiled, and ran off.

"DAMMIT AKIRA!" Aya screamed as she slammed her hands on the table. "Not only did you take yourself away, but you also took Kengo's soul!"

"Aya!" A familiar voice shouted out as the owner came closer to Aya.

Aya turned around, only to be tackled by someone very familiar.

"What?" Aya said as she broke off the hug. "Lulu?"

Lulu smiled as another person appeared, waving and muttering a simple 'hi'.

Aya's face immediately darkens as she saw who it was.

"Don't 'hi' me!" Aya growled, as she grabbed her bamboo sword.

The person, immediately realising what she's going to do, quickly ran off.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU IDIOT!"

-x-

As Kengo walked back home he saw a glimpse of his high school.

"Ah!" Kengo smiled as memories swept past his mind.

Memories with him. The time when they ran away from Aya, the time when they fought each other when Kengo was possessed, the time when they both wagged class and slept on the rooftop together.

Kengo continues walking stopping at certain places, reminiscing.

The Shrine where Akira confronts Kengo about Kengo's fears.

The Haunted Hospital where Kengo first met Shiki.

The Elementary School where he first met Akira.

Kengo stared at his home, remembering how everyone barged into his house without warning and began a conference about Homurabi and the Kokuchi.

He smiled; unknowingly tears began dribbling down his face as he collapsed to his knees. His face was covered by his hands, attempting to stop the tears.

"Akira…" Kengo cried and cried.

"Are you ok?" A little girl approached him. Kengo looked up and smiled. He was about that age when he first met Akira.

"Here, a lollipop. Cheer up!" The little girl smiled as she walked off.

"Thanks." Kengo waved before he stood up again, sniffing every now and then.

"If you're not going to have the lollipop, I won't mind having it." A voice whispered at his ears, his hot breath tingling it.

Kengo immediately turned around, eyes locking into the endless colour of sea blue.

"Ken-"The man began.

"AHHH!" Kengo screamed before he ran towards the front door of his house and opened it, only to have a strong pair of arms preventing the door from opening.

"Kengo!" The man growled as he turned Kengo around.

Kengo stared as the man continued talking, his brown hair swaying in the wind. His arms placed beside Kengo. He stopped talking when he realised Kengo was in a daze.

"You're not liste-"He began before he was tackled by Kengo.

"AKIRA!" Kengo cried out, tackling Akira to the ground. He began to bawl into Akira's azure blue shirt, wetting it within seconds.

Akira watched as Kengo kept crying on his chest.

Akira grabbed Kengo's glasses which was completely wet, wiped it and place it on himself.

"Ah, it's fake. Aya was right." Akira said as Kengo looked up, his face flushing from all the crying he did.

Akira sighed before he pulled Kengo into an embrace. "I was only away for one year."

"But-"Kengo whimpered as he looked up into Akira's soft gaze. Wait…soft?

Akira sighed again and pulled Kengo up.

"It's cold outside." Akira mumbled as he pulled the door open and dragged Kengo upstairs.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Kengo said, his view blocked from Akira's back.

_His back fading into the light…_

Kengo flinched, memories of Akira's departure flooding his mind.

Akira realised Kengo's sudden silence and kicked open Kengo's bedroom door, then placed himself on the bed, Kengo right on his lap.

"I'm here now, so don't worry." Akira said as he hugged Kengo. Kengo began crying again.

"Akira… I missed you so much!" Kengo hiccupped, his face buried into Akira's shoulder.

Akira just looked away; a blush creeping on his face as Kengo continued to cuddle in Akira's embrace.

"You lost a lot of weight." Akira said before he cupped Kengo's face and stared into Kengo's eyes. "What the hell were you doing in this past year? Aya told me your cheerfulness just suddenly disappeared when I left, well she told me that after she beat me up…"

Kengo giggled as Akira told him about how Aya kept ton hitting him with Lulu laughing in the back.

"Anyway, back to what she told me," Akira said before his gaze met with Kengo's.

Kengo immediately gulped. He could sense the atmosphere change to a more serious one, and the glasses Akira was wearing weren't helping it at all.

Akira took off Kengo's glasses and placed it on the bedside table. "Tell me Kengo. Usually when a friend leaves another, they only mope for a few months."

_So…he only thought of me as a friend?_

"What the hell were you thinking, moping for a friggin' year?" Akira finished, trying to search for the answer in Kengo's eyes. There was something different in Kengo's eyes. It lacked the sense of cheerfulness it usually has and was taken over by a cloud of despair.

Kengo immediately looked down, only to have his face pulled back up by Akira.

"Kengo!" Akira hissed.

"No…" Kengo began, his voice croaky from all the crying. "No… I don't want to say it. You'll only hate me."

_I can't say it… I can't say it… Those three simple words…_

Kengo immediately pushed himself off Akira. "I can't say it."

Akira immediately tackled Kengo down on the bed. He pinned the rebelling arms above Kengo's head and glared at the defiant Kengo. Kengo immediately faced towards the wall, trying not to let Akira see the blush that crawled onto his face.

Akira placed his face extremely near Kengo, so close Kengo could feel the heat radiating off Akira. Kengo looked back, only to see Akira glaring at him.

"Asamura Kengo." Akira began, moving closer and closer to Kengo. Kengo immediately blushed a thousand shades of red, hoping Akira didn't realise.

Unfortunately, he did.

Akira smirked, realising what's going on with Kengo. He brushed his lips on Kengo's neck, receiving a very shocked face. Akira began nibbling on Kengo's neck, leaving trails of bite marks. Kengo suppressed a moan, trying to move his arms, only to have Akira gripping harder.

"Ak-kira…" Kengo began panting as Akira began sucking behind Kengo's ear. "Wh-a... are y-ou do-oin-ah!"

Akira pressed his knee in between Kengo's leg, earning a moan from Kengo.

"You like it?" Akira whispered in Kengo's ear, smirking as Kengo shook his head.

"Kengo, the reason behind your behaviour the past year, was because you like me, right?"

Kengo's eyes immediately widened as his face got redder and redder.

_Bingo_

"It's not like that!" Kengo immediately spoke, "It's not like that! It's true I like you, but not in that way! I'm not gay! I only think of you as a friend so-"

"Shut up." Akira ordered before he planted his lips on Kengo's.

Then time stood still for Kengo.

The kiss felt like it took minutes, but in fact it was only seconds.

Akira leaned towards Kengo's ear and whispered in it. He immediately let go of Kengo's hands before they flung around Akira's neck and dragged him into an embrace.

Kengo began crying again, but it wasn't loneliness or heart-sick. It was happiness. Pure happiness.

Akira smiled as he cradled Kengo as he wept.

"_I love you too, Kengo."_

-x-

"Akira, here the papers for today you need to sign." Shirogane said as he came out with a tall pile of papers.

He placed it next to Akira's table before he realised that Akira had disappeared.

"He went out to see him." Kou said as he muttered a 'hi' to Shirogane. "Couldn't hold it in anymore. You know, his feelings for Kengo. Lulu went out with him."

Shirogane sighed as he sat on the leather sofa in the room. "Guess I'll have to deal with these paper works then."

Kou chuckled as he approached Shirogane. He sat next to him and began another random discussion.

"Hey Shirogane, did you know?" Kou began, seizing Shirogane's attention, "Akira masturbates everyday while fantasizing about Kengo."

Shirogane coughed as he continued to listen to Kou.

"It must mean Akira is sex-deprived… Wait, if Akira went out to visit Kengo…"

"Hardcore sex…"

"Hey Shirogane… your nose is bleeding."

"So is yours…"

-x-

Akira woke up to find a naked Kengo snuggling in his embrace.

_Ah…we did it…_

He spotted a piece of paper on Kengo's unusually neat desk.

Reaching out for it, he was careful not to wake up the tired Kengo.

"A Letter?" Akira said as he read through it. Tear-stains could be seen on this letter along with frustration. Akira stared at the last part of the letter.

_PS: I Lo- Argh!_

Akira smirked as he read it. He looked around the room. A lot has changed in one year. What changed the most was his relationship with Kengo. He looked at the content Kengo lying next to him before he left for the bathroom.

_Kengo, I going to make you say those three words to me next time._

_-x-_

Hope you enjoyed it! This idea's been stuck in my head for a while, and I couldn't get rid of it. So I just wrote a fic on it! I really love AkiKen,, they deserve more love~

It's so sad how not much people know about this cute pairing. It makes me sad...

Please R&R, even if it's anonymous, I'll appreciate it._  
_


End file.
